


The Boy At The Library

by Blue_fantasy



Series: Vinlander Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 1998, 9 year olds, Double Drabble, Gen, Missing scene from the Vinlander fic, POV Darcy Lewis, Pokemon, Pokemon TCG Cards, public library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_fantasy/pseuds/Blue_fantasy
Summary: 9-yr-old Darcy Lewis makes a friend during summer break
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Loki
Series: Vinlander Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023600
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	The Boy At The Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaogasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaogasm/gifts).



> Double Drabble prompt:  
> Missing scene from my Vinlander AU + Darcy/Loki + “Normally, I’d have pushed you out the door by now, but you’re making a compelling argument with the bribery”
> 
> For @kaogasm

As Darcy locked up her bike to the rack, heading through the automatic doors, a blast of cool air sending prickles up her skin leaving the heat of the summer sun behind. She wove between the book stacks until she found their usual table.

Ever since school got out in June, she rode her bike to the library to exchange her books. The first time, she had noticed a boy about the same age, his  Pokémon cards spread out on a table. He caught her gaze with his bright blue-green eyes. Soon she found herself sitting across from him, pulling her own cards from her backpack.

This had been their routine every Wednesday since. But today was different. It was the last week of summer. She didn’t want it to end. He followed her home, continuing their fun up in her treehouse.

“Normally, I’d have pushed you out the door by now, but you’re making a compelling argument with the bribery,” she said knowing it was close to dinner as he waved his Charizard card before her.

Her father called her in for dinner. The boy rode away on his bike, never to be seen again...or so she thought.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Your kudos, subscriptions, and bookmarks bring a smile to my face. Your comments keep me motivated and writing.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @sapphire-reverie
> 
> Please let me know if my Pokemon references seem inaccurate and I will make adjustments. I am a bit too old for that to have been part of my childhood but Darcy was born in about 1989 which made her the perfect age to play the game.


End file.
